Alchemist with a sin
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Edward is left with no hearing after a bomb went off. In a hospital, he runs from a needle. Ed meets a strange man that can float. Ed gets sent to Deadman Wonderland for a false accusation. How will Edward get out of this one? Rated T for violence, slight language, and a little kissing.
1. Fullmetal and the Redman

"Ed, Edward?" Alphonse calls, walking farther into the woods. Ed had run away a day after an explosion left him with no hearing. Al knew Ed couldn't hear him but still called his name.

"Ed, Nii-san!" Al called out. It was getting dark and Al knew Ed was going to be cold, judging from the frost forming on his arm. Al heard a rustle in the bushes and froze. "Nii-san?" He said. Al saw a shivering Ed, only in hospital scrubs, on the ground. Al sighed and picked him up.

"Why are you so frightened of needles?" Al said, noticing Ed was asleep. Al walked the two back to the hospital they had come to. Ed stirred in his sleep in Al's arms. Still shivering, Ed screamed out. Al didn't know what was happening until he made out the words.

"NO, ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled and AL pulled him closer to his body. "ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled again. Al knew this all to well. Ed did this on occasion when he was in hospitals. Al thought it reminded him of how his leg and arm are gone, and how he lost them.

Once Ed calmed down, Al placed him under covers. Ed shed out again but had limited movement thanks to the blankets.

"Give him back! He's my brother, he's all i have left!" Ed screamed. Al, who was going to get food for his brother, froze once he heard his yell that. Al has never once heard those words cross his brothers lips. Al stood in shock as Ed's words replayed in his head. _'Give him back! He's my brother, he's all I have left.'_

Al started to walk again, stil thinking of Ed's words. 'Maybe something happened to him when he was out there.' Al thought as he grabbed food (Minus the mild) for Ed. When Al returned to Ed, he was lashing out again.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed again. "Give him back, he's my brother. Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart, ANYTHING! YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my little brother he's all i have left!" Once Al heard this he dropped the food. Doctors came into the room to see Ed thrashing. They moved to hold him down.

"Don't touch him. He does this sometimes. Just bad memories. He will stop soon." Once Al said that, Ed stopped moving and started snoring. Al picked up the food up off the floor as the doctors left. Al sat down to think about what Ed had yelled.

* * *

~One hour earlier ~

* * *

The doctor walked in the room to see Ed reading and Al sitting still. The doctor shook Ed's shoulder and smiled. Ed looked up but saw a needle.

"Don't bring that thing near me!" Ed yelled and moved to the wall "Edward, we need to take blood to run some tests" The doctor said. Ed read his lips and ran away. Al got up to fallow him.

Ed ran into the woods leaving Al behind. Ed was way far from Al. Ed ran as far as he could to get away. He knew he was over reacting but didn't care. Ed finally got to a small clearing.

At the clearing Ed knelt down to breath. Out of no were someone started humming. Ed realized his hearing was back and smiled happily. He smiled wider when he heard the humming again. He then froze when he felt something warm hit his neck. He reached up and when he looked at his hand, he saw blood.

Ed knew that he was not bleeding and looked up. He saw a man wrapped in ragged red cloths and face mask. 'How is he floating?' Ed asked himself and ran when the humming started again.

Ed ran a good 30 feet before the red man knocked him over. Ed turned around on the ground to see the once dripping blood flow through the air and into his hand. Ed sat on the ground in shock when he watched the blood form a crystle in his palm.

In one swift move, the red man pushed the crystle in Ed's chest. Ed winced in pain then went into a nightmare filled sleep. Al had found hi a good 30 minutes after he ran away. Al then brought him back.

* * *

When Ed woke up, rain hit his window and he could hear it. He then realized what had happened to him. "Alphonse, are you there?" Ed asked with his eyes closed, afraid of what might be before him.

"Nii-san! Your up!" Al said happily. "Ya. I'm up." Ed replied and opened his eyes. Al stood up when he realized Ed heard him. "You can hear me too!" Al said. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Al, did you see a red man?" Ed asked. Al shook his helmet no. "I didn't see a red man" Al said. Ed pulled at the scrubs to see his chest."What? It hit me!" Ed said in surprise when he saw his chest like it was before.

"Maybe it was a dream nii-san." Al said, sitting in his chair again. "Just calm down. You will be okay." Al said. Ed leaned back on his pillow and thought. 'He hit me. I know it. It wasn't a dream.'

Ed started to hum. He realized it was the same song the red man was humming and stopped. Ed layed there for a few more minutes when the door opened.

"Are you Edward Elric?" One man asked. Ed sat up and nodded. "We need to ask you some questions." the other man started they took Ed into an empty room and left Al alone.

"What are your questions?" Ed asked a little confused. "We have proof that you were involved in a string of crimes in town. Murders. Dozens of people." The older man said. Ed froze in his seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We got hear a few days ago." Ed started. The younger man sighed and pulled out some pictures. Ed gasped a little at how the bodys looked. He thought he was about to vomit.

Ed didn't believe he was accused of all of this. The men took him out of the room and into a car. Everything in Ed's eyes was a blur. Al was put into a different car and the two were taken to a police station. Ed was questioned over and over. Finally, It was over and Ed had a court hearing in a week.

"I don't know why we are getting put through this Al. I didn't do anything" Ed said and slid to the floor. "All I want is to get your body back." Ed said and let a stray tear fall off his chin.

"Its okay nii-san." Al said from the corner where he sat. Ed fell asleep short after Al spoke. In Ed's dreams he say the murders before him. He saw him do them all but after every dream, when he started walking away a blue flash glowed and an evil cackle sounded. Ed woke up after about 10 dreams.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Al asked. Ed sat up strait. "It was Envy. He did it all." Ed said. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them. Ed fell asleep curled up on he floor. Al didn't see it bur Ed was crying into his knees.

* * *

Otaku: How did you like it?

Ed: Ya Ya. fun fun. Now where is the pop-tart you promised me?

*Throws pop-tart*

Al: do I get one too?

Otaku: Ya. Here.

Al:YAYAYAY

Otaku: Yui, want a pop-tart?

Yui: FUCK YEAH.

*Bites into pop-tart.*

Yui: Why is there paper in my pop-tart?

Otaku: Read it out loud

Yui: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Deadman Wonderland.

Redman: *hums*

Ed with pop-tart in his mouth: BBBBYYYYYEEEEE


	2. A court day

Ed woke from a nightmare filled sleep in a could sweat. It had been a week sense Ed got his hearing back and his court date. He dressed in his normal outfit with nothing else at his disposal.

Al just sat on the floor watching Ed. Once Ed was ready Al stood and walked out of there room with Ed. The two walked out of there motel and climbed into cars. Two officers drove the boys to the near by city and to the court house.

Ed sat in the room before his case was called. They were finally called in and Ed realized he didn't have an attorney. Ed got nervous after he took his seat alone.

"Edward Elric, you have been accused of... Oh 26 murders." The judge said a little shocked by the number. Ed sighed to himself. The case went on and he argued his innocence. Everyone in the room decided there side. The time passed and Ed was getting more nervous with every passing second. He was instructed to leave the room. Ed did so and sat on a bench in the hall. A while later Ed was called back in. He stood in front of the judge.

"Mr. Elric. You nave been convicted of these crimes. You have plead not guilty. The court had spoke about it and decided. You are hear by announced... Guilty."

Ed froze at the last word. "Alphonse." Ed said softly and looked at his brother with tear filled eyes. He mouthed two simple words. 'I'm sorry'. Ed looked forward and at the judge again.

"You are sentenced to capital punishment. Your sentence will be held out at Deadman Wonderland in Japan." Ed fell to the floor on his knees. Ed never let people see him cry. Now, a whole court room was watching the tears roll off his chin.

Al stood up and shouted. "If brother goes, then I do to!" The judge looked at him shocked. "Fine. Take him too. He probably helped." HE said. AL was pushed out of the court room along with Ed. The two were loaded on a bus for Japan.

The bus ride was long. They had to switch buses a few times, but all were prison transfer buses. Ed didn't look up from the floor. A few days after they left Germany they ended up at Deadman Wonderland.

Al wasn't allowed to go to the prison without an accusation so he was sent away. Ed didn't understand Japanese very well so he just fallowed the other prisoners. Once he was inside he was given a change of cloths. He changed fast and stood still. They attached the collar to Ed. Finally they were sent out to the hall.

"In these bags are you basic supplies. They will last you three days. Any questions?" Ed raised his hand. The warden looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Ed tried his best to use his Japanese but the German surly showed.

"Don't.. Understand" Ed said. The women before him smirked and said all the directions in German. He thanked her nicely. They were brought to there rooms and Ed settled on the open bed.

He sat and flipped through the handbook that he received (in German) in place of the Japanese one. He read about the cast points, candy, and dog races. The speaker blared and the message rang. Ed didn't understand until it was translated to German.

"A dog race will be held in one hour. All announcements will be translated in German as well. That is all."

Ed had taken a liking to the warden. Ed finished the book and started to walk around. He made it to the sigh up station for the dog race. Ed sighed and signed his name and number. He walked into the locker room. People looked at the blond haired golden eyed shrimp. His hands were in his pockets to hide his automail. HE leaned against the wall when he noticed the boy younger than him talking to someone.

The small boy walked out of the room with a grin. 'What did he do to get in hear?' Ed asked himself. The speakers went off calling for all in the dog race to go to the starting line. Ed walked out the door. Everyone fallowed him and pinned there given number onto there cloths. No one had talked to Edward until one person approached him. She spoke in Japanese.

"Hi I'm Yui!' She said. Ed looked confused. She then repeated it in German and Ed smiled. "Hi, I'm Edward. You can call me Ed."

"Okay Ed, why d you keep your hands in your pockets?" She asked nicely, trying to make small talk. Ed sighed and pulled out his right hand. "I lost it in an accident when I was younger. Along with my leg." Ed said. She sighed in sympathy and a speaker told them to get started. "Don't worry. Try not to get killed" Yui said and the gun fired. Ed took off running.

Ed dodged everything with eez. Compared to Envy, This was a walk in the park. The best part was, the swinging bladed didn't made short jokes. A lot of people got knocked off and some killed. Finally they got to the last challenge. Ed ran to the ball along with five other people. Ed grabbed it first and ran. HE laughed at the fun. It was like playing 'Keep away'. Spaces started dropping and Ed jumped over them easily.

When Ed finally stood still he noticed all the blocks around him were gone. His block glowed and he had no choice. He put the ball in the crook of his arm and clapped his hands. The space started falling once Ed's hands touched it. It flung Ed to a near by block.

The two people that were left besides himself stood with there mouth open. He smirked, still holding the ball. The two other people quickly fell and Ed won. He clapped and transmuted the block back to normal.

He left with only one scratch and on his cloths. A blade had hit his automail arm. Ed left the arena with cast points and A piece of candy. Yui ran up to him when she say him. "How did you do that?" She asked excited. "Alchemy, I studied it before I was went hear." When Ed passed the desk he was given a red bean bun. Ed saved it and went back to his room. He lied down for a few minutes.

Someone walked into his room. When he looked up he was the warden. Edward stood up and smirked.

"We are wondering Edward. How did you save yourself during the dog race?" She asked. Ed smiled and began to answer.

"Well, I studied Alchemy before I was sent hear. I can transmute without a circle. Not a lot of people can do that. I also have and automail arm and leg."

The warden didn't show any emotion. Curious, she asked him another question. "Do you plan to escape using this Alchemy?" SHe asked. Ed shook his head no and she left without another word.

The next day Ed was pit out to work in the yard moving metal. A few people stared at him but none spoke to him. Ed did his work fast and finished. When he was about to leave someone tried to hit his leg with a pole.

"What was that for?" Ed asked and turned around. The man stared in shock at how Edward was still standing. "I have automail. I dont want to fight." Ed said in the best Japanese he could. The man swung again and hit his automail arm.

Ed got mad and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I don't want to fight" Ed said again and tossed the man into his friends.

Ed walked away and thought. 'How is Alphonse?'

* * *

Otaku: It has been a while. Sorry about that. Update on Vocaloid will come soon. Some may thing that Mikuo and Len are going a little fast but wait and see. Don't make such rash assumptions!

Edward: Yeah! I threw him!

Alphonse: what is a good spoiler for this story?

Otaku: Umm... In like a few chapters you shall see why it is M... And character death in the Deadman Wonderland side of things.

Edward: WHOOO?

Minatsuki (Hummingbird): Ya who.

Otaku:*Mumbles* Irony.

Edward: What?

Otaku: Nothing, nothing.

Yui: ...

Otaku: Well well well... HEY BK201 GET OUT HEAR!

Bk201/Hei/Li: Yes?

Otaku: End us you hotty!

Bk201/Hei/Li: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Deadman Wonderland, or Darker than BLACK...

Otaku: Ya... BYE!

* * *

Hear is a few pics of Bk201-/Hei/Li from Darker than BLACK

search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1280&bih=642&q=Bk201&oq=Bk201&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i24l2j0i10i24j0i24l3j0i 10i24j0i24.1600.3853.0.4..444.4j1.5.0...0.0...1ac.1. .I53GQSuODAk#imgrc=_


	3. Shiro and Ganta

Ed wakes to nightmares. His room mate didn't come back last night so Ed is relieved. Ed lies awake thinking. 'How could a kid be in hear?'. Ed lies awake the rest on the night. When morning comes Ed is already up. He walks around his room munching on his saved red bean bun.

He has a half-an-hour before breakfast is over so Ed heads out. When he reaches the dining hall, Ed grabs and apple and sits in the corner. Ed looked up when he heard a noise from the air vent. Ed is shocked when he see's the vent open and a white hired girl sticks her head out. She starts blabbering in Japanese and Ed tries to understand.

"I don't understand" Ed said in German. She smiled and spoke again. "So you are the new one hear hu?" She said. Ed smiled. Now he could talk to two people. "Ya, I'm Ed. Who are you?" Ed said then bit his 10 cast point apple. "I'm Shiro, and this is Ganta." She said and pointed to the boy now standing behind Ed. HE turned around to face and greet him.

"I can speak a little German." Ganta managed to say and smirked. "Shiro translate to" Ganta added.

The three sat at the table and talked.

"So, you won the dog race. I did to on my first try." Ganta said, translated by Shiro.

"Ya, my arm would of been cut off if i didn't have this." Ed said and pulled up his sleeve. "I heard you had a metal arm but this is amazing!" Ganta said and Shiro translated again.

"Why are you even hear?" Ed asked, Ganta Just sighed. Ganta spoke and Shiro translated.

"I was falsely charged with murder. My entire class was killed and I was the single survivor of the attack. All of my old friends were gone. I saw the man who killed them too. He wore raged red cloths and a face mask. He dripped blood. He hit my but I lived." Ganta said, leaving out the part that he could fight with his blood.

Ed gasped slightly when he heard a similar story to his own.

"That man, did he make a crystal out of his blood?" Ed asked, still shocked. Ganta nodded a little. "He hit me too." Ed said. Ganta whispered something.

"The sin"

* * *

Otaku: I write these in a note book before typing and posting them. It was called !SHORT CHAPTER!

Ed: I can see why

Ganta: Yay i came in finally

Shiro: It was only a few chapters. Can I have a snack?

Otaku: Yup in the cabinet to your left.

Shiro: *Opens cabinet* ITS FULL OF POP-TARTS!

Otaku: What, I like them.

Shiro: Me to

Otaku: How about... ZERO FROM CODE GEASS ENDS US!

Zero: Otaku does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Deadman Wonderpop-tart, or Code Geass.

Otaku: Why do I do that so often! *Fixes script*

Zero: Wonderland, Deadman Wonderland. I command you to review!

Otaku, Shiro, and Ganta: Yes. *Starts typing*


	4. Deadmen Meet!

"Ganta, what are you talking about? Ed asked a little confused.

"You have the sin." Ganta said again. Ed looked more confused. "You have to look out. You were falsely charged because you have the sin. You will be put in danger and forced to use it. If you dont, you die." Ganta said. Ed smirked happily.

"That should be fun!" Ed says. "I have spent my entire life fighting. I wont get killed." Ed said. "So, what is a sin?"

"Oh, you can use your blood for fighting. I can shoot mine. Toto can use anyone's if he tastes it. Senji can make a blade with his." Shiro translated.

"Can I see yours?" Ed asks with a smirk. Ganta looks around the room to see if anyone was around. He lifted his hand to his teeth. Ganta bit down and ripped off some skin. The blood from his thumb flouted around to his palm. Ed awwed. Ganta put his blood back into his hand.

"So how do I discover my sin?" Ed asked. Ganta shrugged in response.

"I saved Shiro when I didnt know her strength." Shiro's stomach grouled and Ed stood. "Be right back." Ed said, when he came back, he had a few cookies. He handed them to Shiro and she smiled.

"Well, I have to go. I have work to do." Ed said. The two waved as Ed walked away. He made his way to the scrap yard. He had to sort some stuff out. As Ed walked, he hummed.

When Ed made his way to his spot, he was stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" One man asked. Ed sighed in response. To Ed, he sounded like gibberish. The man grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

The man spoke more and all Ed understood was 'Kill you'. Ed dodged the punch with eez. He walked a little more while the man recovered. Ed trned to see a foot. He lifted his right hand and stopped it. He flung the man to the ground.

"I don't want to fight." Ed said and walked away more when something scraped his back. A small cut between his shoulder blades.

"That should get you started." A different man said in German. Ed turned to see the man.

"What do you want?" Ed asked with a sigh.

"A fight." The man said, Ed noticed the blade from his arm made of blood.

"So, your Senji, right?" Ed asked. He looked around to see the yard empty. The man nodded. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Senji was soon trapped by arms made of stone.

"Nice trick, but I want to see you sin." Senji commented and swong again. Ed blocked it with his metal arm. He jumped back and dodged it. Senji cut the stone to get himself free.

"I don't know my sin!" Ed shouts. Senji laughs. "Ya, i'm getting paid to find it!" Senji shouted back. Ed dodged another attack. He got sick of this quickly, he tried to think about how to control his blood. Ed dodged another attack.

"Come on, I got a Carnival Corps soon. Hurry up with this!" Senji said. Ed got mad and focused more. Ed felt a little tingle and saw blood run around his body. It stretched from his cut around his body. Senji smiled and tried to hit him again. Ed reacted and one pillar of blood flung out and stopped it. Another wrapped around Senji's ankle and pulled him down.

"I like yours. Its like extra arms." Senji commented. He drew his blood back in his body, as did Ed.

"No hard feelings?" Senji asked. Ed nodded and helped him up. "You will be moved to G block too, after your first fight. Your unlucky. Your are fighting Hummingbird." Senji said. The two walked around and met up with Ganta.

"Hey Ganta! I know my sin now." Ed said with a smirk. Ganta smiled in return.

"Good luck. your first fight is with Hummingbird." Ganta said with a frown, then replaced it with a smile. "Can I see?" He asked. He clearly had been studying German.

"Ya. Hey Senji, a little help?" Ed asked, sticking out his hand. Senji made a small cut with a mini blade he made. Ed draws out his blood and makes an orb around his hand.

"I think its like more hands. He stopped a blade then tripped me." Senji commented. Ganta awed as ed made it wrap around his fingers and go back in.

"How do you know who im fighting and who is Hummingbird?" Ed asked. "And what is G block?" He continued.

"Well, G block is were people with the sin live. And we know because it was announced. it said new comer Eagle was going to fight Hummingbird." Senji said. Ganta finished the last question.

"Hummingbird is mad! She uses whips with her hair. Be careful tho, She acts innocent until the Carnival Corps. Some guys will move your stuff to your G block room sure to eat your candy too." Ganta remembered and realized, it had been 3 days. Ed put the candy in his mouth and almost threw up.

"This is disgusting!" He commented. Senji and Ganta laughed. "Yup, he hasn't tasted it yet." Senji laughed out.

Later that day the two men went to his room. "Come with us and make sure you have all your things." The older man said. Ed obayed and was lead down many halls to a door with G on it. They led him into a vacant room. "This is your new quarters. Tomorrow you will be in a Carnival Corps. Prepare yourself." The younger man said and they left. Ed set up his things and walked around.

An announcement went over the speakers. "Crow V.S. Mockingbird Carnival Corps begins soon." Ed walked to his room and flipped on the T.V. he saw two boys step out of cages. A bell sounded and Senji dodged Mockingbird's first attack. 'He must be Toto.' Ed thought, still watching.

The fight went on for a while, when finally, Senji knocked Toto out. Senji walked out with his cast and trophy while Toto was brought out by a stretcher.

"Be sure to catch the 'to bad for the losers game' in 10 minutes!"

10 minutes later, Toto was strapped to a chair. The lady pulled the lever and let it spin freely. "Stop" He muttered. The woman stopped it and the machine stopped.

Box 1: right ring finger  
Box 2: right ring finger  
Box 3: right ring finger

"Oh, thats not fun." The lady commented and walked over to the boy. She strapped him down and pulled out a knife. She sawed off his finger and laughed. 'I think all these people are nuts' Ed thought, holding back the vile rising up to his mouth. The blood spattered and Ed almost lost it.

Toto only laughed as his hand is wrapped. He walks away still laughing. Senji walked out of his own room to be greeted by Ed.

"I have to do that?" Ed almost yelled. Senji smirked and sighed. "Ya, he is strong but your lucky. Hummingbird isn't as strong." Ed sighed. The two strolled around G block when a flower sent stopped Ed in his tracks. It smelled like his mom. Ed teared up and Senji looked over, confused.

"...Mom..." Ed muttered, to quiet for anyone to hear. A tear fell as a girl walked out of the room. She stopped in front of Ed and stared into his tear filled, molten gold eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a little scard. "A-are you Eagle?" She asked. Ed whipped his eyes and coughed.

"Ya. I am. Who are you?" He asked. She still looked concerned but answered softly. "I'm... Hummingbird. So... we are fighting tomorrow." She said a little upset.

"Ya." Ed replied drying his last tear.

"Why were you crying?" She asked. She didn't know why but she felt strange. Not like when she acted this way with Ganta. She felt very different.

"Oh, your flowers. They smell like what my mom wore before she passed away." Ed said. Hummingbird felt bad at the sad news.

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry." She nearly whispered/ Ed smiled at how she acted. When she saw his smile, she blushed a bright tinge of red.

"I- I have to water my flowers!" She said and went to her room. Senji stood in shock. He had never seen her like that.

"Is that how she tries to fool me?" Ed asked Senji, who was still shocked. It was clear in his eyes.

"No I have never seen her act like that before." Senji said. "She blushed." He said. Ed smirked and realized she liked him. He smiled and thought.

'This could be fun.'

* * *

Otaku: I FINALLY FOUND MY BOOK! I LOST IT FOR A WHILE BUT FOUND IT!

Ed: Good.

Ganta: Otaku1232123 does not own Deadman Wonderland or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood! Bye~

Otaku: WAIT! IM NOT DO... *black screen.* Screw you Ganta!


	5. Deadmen, BLEED!

Hey peeps! I found the book again. You know i lose a lot of things in my messy room so yay! I have Pocky too! Gonna write and eat Pocky and drink orange soda! P.S. the 'G' on my laptop isn't typing all the time so if there is a missin 'G', im sorry. Hope you like!

* * *

Ed woke up with a jolt. The scent of the flowers flooded in his nose once again. A knock on the door made Ed jump. He stood and walked over. He only wore his suit tied around his waist and no shirt. His hair was down and falling to his shoulder blades. He pulled the door open to see Hummingbird.

"Hi, what do you need?" Ed asked. He saw her face grow red when she saw his shirtless body. "I... W-wanted to g-give you th-these. I thought y-you would l-like these flowers." She stuttered and handed Ed a potted flower. He breathed in the scent.

"Thank you. It smells exactly like my mom, and you." Ed said with a half smile. She blushed more by his comment.

"Th-thank you." She muttered, still blushing. Ed thought her stuttering was cute. "Is that all you wanted?" Ed asked still smiling. Her blush reddened more and Ed smiled. "Unless, you wanted to come in?" Ed asked and she blushed redder. She shyly nodded and walked into his room slowly, unsure of herself.

"Why is your arm metal?" She asked. Ed sat on his bed and motioned for her to sit.

"I'm glad you speak German." He laughed. "When I was younger, my brother and I tried to bring out mother back to life with alchemy. You have to pay a price for everything and so, Alphonse, my brother, lost his body. I lost my leg." Ed said and pulled his pant leg up. "To get Alphonse's soul back, I sacrificed my arm. He is still trapped in armor to this day. Lastly, you will be the first to hear this but, i'm not from this world. I'm from Amestris and when the attempt to bring Al's body back, the rebound sent us hear." Ed finished.

Hummingbird examined his right shoulder. Ed smiled. "Do you want to see some Alchemy?" Ed asked. He grabbed a candy wrapper and transmuted it. It turned into a small figure of a bird.

"A hummingbird." She said and took it into her hands. "You can keep it if you would like."Ed said and she smiled.

"Thank you Eagle." She said and stood up. "I'm sorry about our fight later." She said when Ed stood. She walked to the door. "I really am, and when we're out there, don't go easy. I can't control myself and I turn into a monster." She said and opened the door.

"Okay, thank you Hummingbird." He said and she left, still holding the small figure in her hands.

~~~~~OMG~~~~~

Ed was brought to a small room. He stood in a cage. "Today's match is Hummingbird V.S. the new comer, Eagle!" The lights flashed on the cages. When Ed stepped out, so did Hummingbird.

"Deadmen, BLEED!"

Hummingbird reached to her earrings and ripped them out. Ed transmuted a blade and cut his arm. Ed formed a wall of pillars around his body. His opponent smirked and laughed like Berry The Chopper. It sent chills through Ed.

"Remember, i'm a monster." She said. Her face had its evil smirk but her eyes were screaming in agony.

A whip went to Ed and his pillar blocked it. Ed sent a small blood pillar to her. She didn't notice it because her eyes were flooding with tears. Ed's blood wrapped around her ankles and pulled her feet out from under her.

When she fall the blood went around her body. It made it to her hair and she started freaking out. She sent a whip at Ed and he blocked it. She broke the stream of blood at her feet. More of Ed's blood flew at her and broke one of her whips. She struggled against the blood grip Edward had on her. Edward knew the human anatomy and knew where to hit to knock her out with out any pain. He hit her neck and her blood spattered on the ground.

"Eagle has won!" Someone yelled out. She was taken away and he left with his Cast. When he made it to his room, he broke down. He turned on the TV in time for the penalty game. Tears streaked his face when she said stop.

Box 1: Hair

Box 2: Hair

Box 3: Hair

The lady on the scream freaked out. Ed almost sobbed when he smiled. He dried his tears when a knock on the door got his attention. He opened it to see Ganta.

"Happy?" Ganta asked. "About what?" Ed asked. "The penalty game. I rigged it." Ed smiled. "I know you like her and I could tell she liked you. Earlier she was walking down the hall with a little bird. She kept saying 'thank you Eagle' Tears were in her eyes too." Ganta said. Ed thanked him.

Ed and Ganta talked and Ed missed the hair cut. Ed sat in his room with his tray of food. A knock on his door stopped him from eating the last of his sandwich. Ed opened it to see Hummingbird, who ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't control myself when my sin comes out." She said in tears. He hugged her back. He didn't know why she was crying.

"Why are you upset?" Ed asked, walking her to his bed.

"The w-way I-I acted i-in the game." She said, still crying.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Ed mumbled to her, rubbing her now short hair. She looked up and smiled. "You don't have to cry." Ed cooed softly, hugging her close. He pulled her on his lap and she hugged him back. They sat for a while on his bed.

"Are you okay now?" Ed asked, pulling away a little. She nodded and hugged him again. "I want to stay like this." She said, smiling a little.

Some one knocked on the door and walked in. "WHY. ARE. YOU. HEAR?!" She almost yelled, still in Ed's lap. The boy stiffened. "I came to meet Eagle and see you hair." He said.

She had gotten madder. "YOH, LEAVE!" She shouted and he left. "Who was that?" Ed asked, looking at her. "My brother." She said and pulled into him again.

Finally, she stood from his lap. "Where are you going?" Ed asked and stood. She turned around fast to face him. She saw concern in his deep gold eyes. She couldn't stop herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. Ed held still in shock.

After he got over his shock he placed his hands softly on her hips. He softly kissed back. She pulled his head down a little more. In reaction, Ed wrapped his arms around her hips. He pulled her body close to his.

Ed didn't want to push her into anything other than the soft kiss. She pulled away slowly and opened her eyes. Ed did the same and saw her blush. He smiled softly and hugged her. "Are you okay?" Ed asked, tightening the hug. She nodded in his chest. Ed hummed a soft tune as the two kept there hug. She finally backed up. "I have to go." She said. Ed hugged her once more and she left. The last thing on his mine was...

'I think i'm in love.'

* * *

Otaku: How did I do?

Ed: I like it.

Hummingbird: Me too!

Otaku: Well, I have a question for all my fantastic fans... WILL YOU ALL LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE? PLEASE! I would love you all!

pages/Fullmetal-Alchimest/447207248675736?fref=ts

IHaveAnUnhealthyObsessionWithAnime?fref=ts

or

pages/Anime-club/309964889108861?fref=ts

i will love you all! mostly the first page tho! thanks!


End file.
